Claimed
by unawakened
Summary: Haruno Sakura is mine... Now I just have to find a way to tell her that... After I rip Itachi's arms off.


_Hello everyone! This is, once again **unawakened**, just popping in to do a oneshot. _

_Enjoy! I've worked myself off for this, it would mean lots to me if you read and reviewed._

**_Disclaimer:_**_ I don't own Naruto._

* * *

><p><strong>Pairing:<strong> SasuSaku, ItaSaku friendship.

**Summary: **Haruno Sakura is mine... Now I just have to find a way to tell her that... After I rip Itachi's arms off.

* * *

><p>"<em>Dobe<em>, get off me!" I hissed out.

"But teme! Don't go! Arianne was going to tell Simon that she cheated on him with Blaine! No – wait! You're missing the good bit! Layla's off to the party! With Drake!" Naruto yelled, his arms locked around my ankle in attempts to make me stay.

"I have better things to do, then watch American soaps with _you_," I seethed. "Now let go."

"But you need this! How are you going to tell Sakura-chan you love her?"

I resisted the urge to pummel him to the ground. Me? Love someone? The whole idea of having feelings was preposterous. I don't love anyone. "Shut. Up. I don't love her."

"Uh-huh, sure you don't. That's why I caught you staring at her for _FIVE_ minutes yesterday!" Naruto continued.

"...Hn." I mentally face-palmed. Well, what else was I suppose to say?

"HAHA! SEE! YOU DO LIKE HER!"

"So? What if I do?" I retorted, trying to keep my pride intact.

"It means... MORE SOAP FOR ME!"

"No. I'm leaving." I said, grabbing my blue jacket and stalking out of the house coolly before the words processed into Naruto's mind.

It didn't register to me that Naruto had pulled off his phone and said, "Sasuke's out. Mission set."

* * *

><p>I practically ran to my black Lamborghini before Naruto could make me watch those... things again.<p>

As I backed out of his small apartment, I relayed those painful six hours of my life. The soap was filled with... drama. Way too much drama. Unrealistic drama. Like Lucy getting pregnant with the guy she cheated on sister's boyfriend. Too complicated.

As I parked into my garage, I walked out of the car and walked past the lounge... until I heard a giggle.

That was not my mother. Itachi and father were out of the question. So I did what any normal kid would do. I took the special Uchiha kunai's that were hidden in special places and threw it to where the sound came from.

_Crash._

I think I killed it.

Slowly, I made my way to the living room and I saw what I dreaded most.

Mother's favourite vase was shattered into tiny pieces with razor sharp ends. But that was not it.

Itachi was there. With his arms draped around Sakura's waist, as if he gracefully dragged her so she wouldn't be hit by the sharp object I threw. Or it could mean that he was attempting to do something funny to Sakura, knowing he had another thing to torment me with.

"Foolish little brother, what did you _do? _Mother's going to kill you."

But I didn't hear him. I was only staring at his arms, hoping they would fry off. Maybe I should have aimed for him instead.

Itachi seemed to notice my glares and gave me the most smug look he could ever attain. Kami, he looks like an actual dying weasel.

"Why, imouto, are you jealous of my looks? Because you're staring at me." Itachi said, a sly grin etching it's way onto his face. He held Sakura even closer and I could tell she was getting uncomfortable.

"Itachi. Get off her."

Itachi – sensing the tone – released the pinkette almost reluctantly.

"If anyone needs me, I'll be upstairs. In my room. Alone." he said, looking straight at Sakura but I knew he was watching my reaction just as closely. Thankfully, the little weasel retreated back into his room before anyone could say anything.

"And I thought I was going to die of embarrassment! One second Sasuke, I need to visit the toilet!" she grinned sheepishly before heading upstairs.

After a couple of seconds, I heard an angry scream, followed by a thump and a poof. What the hell?

Suddenly, Sakura entered back in the room, looking like nothing had happened. I raised an eyebrow but she just smiled awkwardly. Hn. Must been a girl thing.

Which left me and Sakura.

Alone.

Awkward.

"Sakura, what are you doing here?" I asked, inwardly hoping that she had forgotten I tried to kill her.

"I dropped by because I missed Mikoto-okaa-san, but Itachi told me she went out so we just stayed in and chatted." she replied, casually, grabbing my hand courageously and pulling me into the couch next to her.

"Aa." I dont even know what's wrong with me. She shouldn't even be touching me in the first place. I shouldn't even let her near me.

"So where is Mikoto?" to my surprise, she actually sounded... concerned. But that was expected. She cares about everyone.

"Hn," thank Kami she actually let go of my hand.

"Ugh, there you go again with one worded answers... some one is in a bad mood, maybe we should go and eat ramen?:" it was strange how she was talking about eating ramen... I mean, she once gave a thirty minute lecture to Naruto about how unhealthy it was but now...?

She continued to pester me with annoying health questions that make her look so _freakin'_ cute. Her wide, emerald green orbs filled with compassion.

"I can take care of myself," I replied just as indignantly.

She sighed, irritably. "This is going nowhere! Sasuke – just stop being such a douche for a _minute_, okay?"

Douche?

"That's physically impossible, Sakura-chan," a new voice sighed. "I've tried, but... they got it from their father."

We both instantly turned to the new comer and surprising, it was my mother, who had the malicious glint in her eyes that everyone disliked with passion. It either meant she was planning something or she was already in action.

"Mother," I _very nearly_snapped. I was just about to... actually, I have no clue what I was about to do. Why is this so frustrating? I'm the second heir to the Uchiha clan, once a child protégé, forever having fangirls fawning over the ground I walk on and yet I can't _get the girl I've been friends with for years?_

"What are you doing back, Mother?" _Go away._

"I'm back from grocery shopping," she replied, pointing to five men who were carrying around ten plastic bags each, a horrendous expression planted firmly on their faces. "If you wanted to be left alone, Sasuke-chan, you could have gone to your room. I mean, Fugaku and I haven't been expecting grandchildren for a couple of years from now, but I guess now is a good time too!" she babbled, oblivious to Sakura's beet red face and attempts to scramble out of the room with a disgusted look. The rejection felt like my heart was being squeezed, but I ignored it.

"Don't use protections!" my strange mother called after us, as we both sprinted up the mahogany stairs and into the furthest room.

I slammed the door shut behind us and locking it in the process, switching the light with my free hand.

"I haven't been here for ages!" Sakura suddenly sighed, flopping into my bed ungracefully.

"Hn."

"Kami! Do you really have anything better in your vocabulary?"

"H-"

And it hit me. So fast. Like a ton of bricks. Naruto's mind would have been dead by now.

I was alone with Sakura.

In my room.

While she's on my bed.

Kami help me.

"Sakura..." I started. Well, I should tell her, right? Those wasted hours with Naruto was not for nothing. "I-"

_Back off, I'll take you on!_

_Headstrong, I'll take on anyone,_

_I know that you were wrong,_

_Headstrong, we're headstrong!_

What the? Her ringtone was... odd... Sakura's phone was ringing? Now? This is not happening to me.

The pink haired girl in front of me was fumbling on her jean pocket, attempting to pull her phone out.

_Back off, I'll take you on!_

_Headstrong, I'll take on any-_

"Sorry Sasuke – hello?" Sakura answered.

I distinctively heard muffled voices raging.

"Calm down Shikamaru – tell Neji that too. Don't let her out of the house! No! SHE ESCAPED? NANI? HOLY MOTHER OF-" and she quickly pressed the end call before they could even reply, biting her lip and scratching her head as if to solve an incredibly difficult question.

"Shikamaru? Neji?" I spat, feeling my eyes narrow at her.

"Eh, Sasuke, what's got your panties in a knot?" she grinned. "Jealous?"

I hesitated, feeling the weigh of the question on my shoulders.

"Sakura... I just... Maybe..." okay, there is something definitely wrong with the world. I never stuttered. Ever. "Sakura. I am. You're mine."

She looked at me, her mouth shaking. I knew I had the same effect to her as I did with the other fangirls. This made it easier.

"Sakura, ever since we were thirteen, I started to have an impulse to protect you," I looked at her in the eyes. "I know I'm not going to be the perfect boyfriend, but I promise you, I will try. And Uchiha's never go back from their word."

We sat in silence, staring at each other in the eyes, waiting for someone to break the tension, and then...

This was her reaction: "PAHAHAHAHAHAHA! THIS IS TOO FUNNY! AHAHAA, I THINK I'M GOING TO PEE MYSE-"

Suddenly, the heavily bolted door was suddenly kicked open, dust flying everywhere.

This made me furious. Itachi probably planted another mini-bomb on my door which just ruined my moment. I will kill that little-

"Uzumaki. You. Are. Dead." A new, threatening voice hissed.

Uzumaki? The dobe's not here...

The dust cleared away just as I began to think I was dreaming.

There, stood Sakura, her emerald eyes full of fire and rage. Her fists clenched angrily, silently fuming.

"Sakura," I stated, then whipping my head angrily to the other Sakura I just 'confessed' to. Everything clicked. How could I not see the signs? The ringtone, the ungracefulness, the attitude... "Naruto."

"Naruto? He's here?" the fake one blinked innocently, but he couldn't hide the sly grin from his face. Little dobe couldn't act to save his life.

"Cut the act." I said calmly, grabbing Naruto (who was still in Sakura's form).

"Ow-ow! Sasuke-kun... you're hurting me." Naruto looked up, using Sakura's special persuasion charm that worked on everyone. The same one that could melt the stoic hearts in a second. "Let g-"

"CHA!"

Naruto went flying across my room, effectively slamming into my wall and poofing back into his normal form. With a groan, he stood up shakily, "HEY! I was only helping you guys! You didn't need to hit me, Sakura-chan," Naruto pouted.

"What. Did you say?" Sakura asked, like a sweet little girl who never had it in her to punch someone. Well.

I stepped forwards, towering over Naruto (who cares if I'm just an inch taller) and glared at him with the most coldest glare I've ever done. I saw the blonde shiver slightly, either because of the sudden drop of the room temperature or my glower, making me smirk sadistically.

I noticed Sakura stand beside me, as if we were both bullies cornering our next prey.

"Naruto..." Sakura said, in that sickly sweet voice of hers again. "How would you like an interesting view...?"

I quickly dodged out of the way, as Sakura violently gripped Naruto and pinned him on the floor, her knee digging into his back. "Remember – I don't like people pretending to be me,"

"Y-yes, Sakura-chan...!" Naruto squeaked and I saw the remorse flicker in Sakura's eyes before it disappeared.

"Good." she got off him and helped him up. "Go to Shika and Neji so they know I haven't killed you,"

And with that, Naruto hurriedly stumbled clumsily out of the room.

There was a few minutes of silence. It wasn't one of those awkward ones – but the ones where you just take in your company without needing to speak. The pink haired female was nervously wringing her wrists, looking at everything... Except for me.

"Sasuke..." Sakura said quietly, breaking the quiet. "I heard what you said... to Naruto."

I felt my face flush a bit because of this – why did she have to bring up _that? _

_She's going to reject me – I should leave while I still have my dignity and my pride._

With that thought in mind, I stood up and made my way to the door before I felt a slender hand grab my wrist, spinning me into a full 180° turn and soft, plump lips touch mine.

Everyone expected Uchiha's to be good at everything. Kissing, well, that's the one thing I lacked of due to my inexperience.

Girls practically flocked me - yes. But it didn't mean I was interested in _those_ types of girls, who threw themselves to the first guy they see. Plus, I have my standards.

I stood there awkwardly – my eyes staring widely at her closed ones and my mind blank. For the first time, I had no idea what to do. So I followed my instincts.

Closing my eyes, I wrapped my arms around her waist, pulling her to my chest, while she clung to my neck. I felt her smile, so my left hand acted without my accord.

I felt her innocent blush, as I played with the ends of her hair.

When we both broke off, she leaned her forehead on mine, a happy smile painted on her beautiful face. "Good enough answer for you, Mr Uchiha?"

I smirked and pulled her even closer. "No," I said as I claimed her mouth again.

* * *

><p>Outside the pitiful excuse of a door, the trio exchanged sly grins, unbeknownst to the newly made couple inside.<p>

"Thank you for this, Naruto-kun! I'm sure I'll have my grand-kiddies now!" Mikoto staged whispered, never taking her onyx eyes away from the cute couple.

"It's just my job!" Naruto replied, the fox-like grin appearing bashfully.

"Hn." Was Itachi's way of thank you. Of course he loved his little brother and treasured his happiness more than anything in the world, so the elder Uchiha fetched his phone and snapped around one hundred photos - all ready for photocopying. "I have to attend to my duties now. Good by Mother. Uzumaki.."

"Itachi-chan! Where are you going?" Mikoto frowned, not liking the idea her son was going out at eleven in the evening.

"I am to go purchase a photocopying machine. I am sure that this will not be their last and they will most likely want to look back at this on their wedding," Itachi replied, a smirk on his face.

* * *

><p><em>What did you all think of that? I hope you all liked it,<em>

_Review please?_

_ - **unawakened**_


End file.
